


Ins and Outs

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [13]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, F/F, Fight Club - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Old Flings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, lady kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots from my tumblr starring Evie Frye and You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyed Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Can you do an Evie Frye x Rookie (Reader) one shot where there's a conflict between Mr Green, Evie and the reader and instead of Evie being the jealous one it's the reader that's jealous (if that made sense, it sounded better in my head)

You walked onto the train at Victoria Station after having a busy morning stalking Templar’s and pin pointing gang strongholds for Jacob and all you wanted to do was whisk Evie away for a quiet afternoon. You’ve been so busy the past few days, and you know without a doubt that Evie had been working hard as well. She deserved a break and you deserved some time with her.

The train was as quiet as it could get. Agnes was hunched over her desk, Rooks were mingling in their carriage, the sound of the wheels on the tracks. It had become quite calming to you. A familiar place where you felt safe. You found Jacob in the front carriage, at a desk staring over a map of London looking very confused.

“Don’t hurt yourself, boss.” You smirked at him when he looked up.

“Please tell me you have something!” He sounded desperate.

You held up the piece of paper that had your awful handwriting on it. You ran into a pub and quickly wrote down the information before rushing your way over to the station. You couldn’t help the smug smile on your face as you handed it to him. It didn’t take long for you to help him mark the areas he needed. By then you had sat down on the bed kicking your legs out to entertain yourself.

“Don’t suppose you’ve seen your sister about, have you?” You asked.

It wasn’t that you hated Jacob knowing about your relationship with his sister, it was still an odd concept to you and the knowing smirks and teasing he put you both through was enough to make you regret him ever knowing.

He shrugged in response. “She left about an hour ago maybe? Barely said goodbye. Her and Greenie rushed out of her really quick.”

“Oh… Well then. I guess I’ll stick around and amuse myself. Unless you have anything else for me to do.” You replied more curtly than you had wanted.

You wouldn’t say you were a jealous person but the way you saw Evie and Mr Green interact made your blood boil. She looked at him with just adoration, and he was so kind to her. Mind you, Greenie was kind with everyone so it shouldn’t bother you as much as it did when he praised Evie. The mere thought of them being together put an unwanted bad taste in your mouth. It’s not that you wanted to control her life but you didn’t want to share her with any potential (and more respectable) suitors either.

It only made the situation worse that the two had been spending quite a bit of time together trying to piece together something on some ancient artifact. Truth be told, it bore you to pieces and have since erased the conversation from your memory. Another reason why Henry would be better for her than you. He liked all that book nonsense.

“Did I hit a nerve there, Rookie?” Jacob turned his head slightly to see you properly.

“No. I’m fine.” You lied. “Am I free to get pissed?”

He let out a small chuckle with a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes that told you he wasn’t entire sold with your answer. “Go ahead. Have one on me.”  
With a short nod you headed down the train for a pint. You sat heavily on a seat across from Nigel and another Rook. Mary, if you remember correctly. Decent company that would keep your mind off Evie and her afternoon activities with Greenie.

You had sat there for hours, the sun was just setting and you just finished your second pint, maybe it was your third, when Evie sauntered in. She had cleaned herself up.

“Rookie, a word?” She asked trying not to smile fondly at you.

“And I’m off.” You heaved yourself to your feet. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

You followed Evie off the train where it was stopped at Whitechapel. The station was almost empty and you were glad that you didn’t have to fight your way through any crowds. She was silent until we crossed the road to take the alleys which were easier to get to your room than the main roads. They were also empty tonight thankfully.

“How was your day?” She asked giving you a kind smile.

“Not nearly as exciting as yours.” You mumbled bitterly. You cleared your throat. “Just peachy.”

She gave a small sigh and stopped walking. You stopped too and looked back at her to see what the problem was.

“Jacob mentioned you were a bit green today.”

“I guess we both were today.” You pettily replied.

She scoffed at your reply and took your hand in hers refusing to let go. “Mr Green is a nice man and is helping me find the Shroud.” She reminded you. “Is there a problem with that?”

You blamed it on the drink but your words spilled out of you like vomit. “Maybe he’s a bit too nice. And a bit too helpful. And is interested in those ancient magic objects you’re fascinated by. He clearly likes you by the way he praises you and all around he’s the better suitor, not to mention the fact like he’s a man and he can hold your hand in public, marry you and even give you children if you want them.” You don’t believe you took a breath the entire time.

“And I’m in love with you, Rookie.” She responded evenly. “Mr Green is all those things, but he’s not who I want. You don’t have to worry that I’m going to go to India and elope with him at the drop of a hat.”

She brushed the wild strands of hair out of your face and her hand lingered behind your ear. When had she taken a step closer?

“It’s not that I’m worried about that. I’m just worried you’ll see how he’s better for you in every way than I am.”

She let out a soft chuckle. “I quite like it when you’re green.” She gave you a devilish grin. “Oh my darling Rook. I can assure you that is never going to happen.”  
She kissed you silent then to prove to you that there was no one else she would want to be kissing. Your thoughts quickly evaporated from that point on like they usually do when she kissed you. She was doing that thing with her tongue inside your mouth that changed your world and had to remember to ask her where she learned such a thing. And then she was pulling back much to your dismay.

“As much as I’d love to hold you against a back alley wall, I’d prefer if we made our way to your lodgings.” She said.

You nodded dumbly and turned around to lead the way. Being cheeky you risked a few glances behind you to look at her only to see that she was staring at your arse like she wanted to eat you.


	2. Break Up and Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anoymous asked: I don't know why but I would kinda like to see how things would be if Rookie and Evie broke up (but obviously they would get back together)

You were sick of hearing those words. They fuelled you with so much hate and aggression that you had started getting angry with those who didn’t deserve it. But here she stood like she had time and time again. The words “you must not let personal feelings compromise the mission.” Having just left her stupid, perfect lips.

Thankfully this time you weren’t on the train this time and the poor Rooks on board didn’t have to endure your rage. Instead you were by Whitechapel station, which had people bustling around the two of you, oblivious to the argument that was about to ensue. All you could do was glare at Evie, your mouth in a hard line doing your best not to shout at her, even if she deserved it. This always happened when you were injured or close to being injured because of Templars.

“Sounds fair to me.” You replied coolly. “Stop having feelings for me.”

You turned around and headed to your lodgings to spend the rest of the day with the cat and later, at the pub to drink your sorrows away. At least the cat would be happy to see you. Molly always was. Before, when Evie had said anything of the like, you had slunk away like a kicked puppy. You couldn’t do it anymore, you wouldn’t do it anymore. It wasn’t worth yourself getting hurt over. It had happened too many times over your lifetime.

Molly was by your feet the second you arrived at your home. You picked her up after sheading your jacket and flopped onto the bed with her on your chest. She was purring loudly enjoying the affection that you had, admittedly, been neglecting her recently. Just you and her, you could deal with that for a while.  
Maybe going home was a bad idea because you soon found yourself overcome with intrusive thoughts and before long you found yourself silently crying. Christ, why did you have to fall in love in a Frye? Heartbreakers, all of them. The worst part was that when you finally did see Jacob, or when he came looking for you, you had to act like everything was okay, when it wasn’t in the slightest. Not to mention the fact that you’d most likely see her more often than not when you had to visit Jacob. If you weren’t getting a steady income, you’d be out of town as fast as you could. You were good at that, running away from your problems.

That night you found yourself in the local pub drinking your sorrows away with some Rooks that happened to pop by. The next day you spent in bed. By the second day you walked onto the train bleary eyed not being able to sleep properly the night before. You ignored others and went to see Jacob who was just getting up, clearly having a night out as well.

“Jesus, did you get hit by a carriage?” He asked

“You don’t look any better either boss.” You retorted curtly without any humour in it. This threw Jacob off only slightly. You’d expected more but you suppose that he knew of the situation with his sister already. “Do you have any work for me or shall I go back to bed?”

He gave you a list of things he needed done quickly and efficiently. Thankfully Evie didn’t make an appearance. It took almost a week for you to get the information he needed. You were severely off your game and had to run away from Blighters multiple times. Your head was elsewhere, thinking about Evie more to your annoyance than anything at this point. It was late when you walked onto the train and into the carriage to find Jacob.

He was with Evie and they were talking but you made enough noise for them to notice your presence so you couldn’t escape unseen and avoid the entire situation.

“I can see that your busy Boss. I’ll find you tomorrow to let you know everything.” You said quickly before either of them could say anything to you.  
“Rookie.” Evie said to try and stop you from retreating.

“I don’t wish to speak to you at the moment.” You said sadly and turned swiftly to exit the carriage and jump off and away from everything.

“You’re a tit, sister.” You heard Jacob mumble before you ran off.

You had just gotten home and took off your jacket when Jacob practically crashed into your room, loudly and knocking over everything in his path.

“What are you doing here?” You asked rudely.

“Why do you think?” He asked removing his top hat and coat. Clearly planning to stay a while.

“I’ve written down everything for you.” You shoved the folded paper at his chest. “You can leave now.”

“She does it because she cares.” He said pocketing the information into his vest pocket.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Frye.” You told him as you looked away trying not to cry.

“Frye? Clearly we’re past the formalities.” He made himself comfortable at your desk. Molly glared at him before moving to the bed. He gave a small sigh. His voice was soft when he spoke. “She’s having a hard time with it.”

“That’s just fantastic” it came out bitter and harsh.

“Rookie.” He pleaded. “She’s kept me up late for days over this.”

“If she’s so torn about it then why did she do it in the first place?!” You snapped looking at him with tears threatening fall.

“Evie forgets that you are accustomed to being in the line of fire. She’s used to delicate maidens who cannot fight nor fend for themselves.”

“Does she also forget that I work with you and I’m constantly being shot at and fought in the street?” You asked harshly. “Does she not think about how I feel when she’s being stabbed at almost nightly by trained killers?” You were crying angry tears now and Jacob stayed quiet looking at you with a sad look in his eyes. You didn’t want his pity. You tried to compose yourself which did a little good, at least your voice wasn’t wavering. “We’ll meet tomorrow to discuss what I’ve found. I’d appreciate it if you left me be.”

“Very well.” Jacob stood up and put his coat and hat on. “Sleep well, Rookie.”

You cried yourself to sleep that night. Jacob didn’t mention anything the day after or any day since. A month had passed and you had avoided Evie like the plague, going as far as to meet with Jacob in pubs when you had to speak with him personally and sending urchins to fetch him.

You were on your way to another one of those meetings and to hopefully get pissed afterwards. You found yourself doing that a lot, drinking away for problems. It hasn’t interfered with your work yet much to everyone’s surprise. The sun had set and London was quiet. Or as quiet as it got really. You walked carelessly on the cobble path that lined the roads. Your mistake, too wound up in your sorrows to notice the crunch of gravel of someone stepping out of the shadows. You definitely noticed when they grabbed you and hauled you body effortlessly into the alley. Their hand was covering your mouth and their other already had pulled your brass knuckles from your pocket. It all happened so fast that it took you a few seconds to realize that it was Evie who had pinned you against the wall, she removed her hand but made no move to step back, instead she kept herself pinned against you ensuring you didn’t run off.

“We have to talk.” She stated simply. “You’ve gone out of your way to avoid me and I’ve done all but stumble into your window.”

“Doesn’t stop your brother.” You mumbled darkly. “What is there to talk about? I didn’t have an issue, you however did, Evie Frye.”

“And I’ve dealt with my issues.” She replied a little exasperated at your behaviour. “Please. Let me try to explain.”

You knew why she did what she did. But that didn’t stop you from being angry with her about it. You stood there looking at her almost bored looking. You were listening for the first half but then you started thinking about her about the two of you together. You missed her. Missed her voice, her smell, her soft hands, her witty remarks… Everything about her.

“I’m trying to right myself here, Rookie and you’re not even paying attention.” She frowned.

“I was listening.” You tried to correct her but she only frowned more. “You hurt me, Evie. And I don’t want that to happen again…”

“It won’t. I’ve learned my lesson.” She interrupted. “I can’t sleep without you and I’ve been up worrying if you’re alive or not. Having you injured beside me if far better than having you injured without me.”

“What happened to your fathers motto?” You huffed.

“Sod his motto. It’s been plaguing me since I’ve met you and it’s done nothing but harm. It’s stupid to even follow it considering he did the exact same thing with my mother.” Your brows rose up. You never heard her disrespect her father in such a way. You didn’t say anything. What could you say? With your silence she began to look a bit worried. Uncertainty wasn’t common on Evie Frye’s face but it was definitely one that didn’t suit her. She spoke first. “We can go slow. Let me build up your trust again. Please, my darling rook, don’t walk away again.”

She took a step back to let you leave on your own accord. You thought about it. A sure way you wouldn’t get hurt again, but it wasn’t what your heart wanted. You shook your head to let her know you wouldn’t walk away. She didn’t know this of course and almost let out a sob. You hugged her tightly before she could. You didn’t want to let go.

“Don’t hurt me again.” You mumbled against her neck trying to be firm and intimidating but it ended up being a little weepy. She hugged you tightly back burying her face into your hair.

“I’ll never.” She whispered with a kiss to your temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	3. Running into Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddfishy wonderfully asked me if I could write something about Evie and Rookie running into one of Rookie's old flings

The sun was shining for once, and it was as if everyone in London was outside enjoying the day. It was one of those days that you woke up feeling good and excited. That morning you had woken up before Evie which meant you could and did make her tea for when she did wake. The two of you bathed rather quickly so you could head out and pick up the things the two of you needed for the house before you went to the train that afternoon.

The two of you headed to the shops enjoying the un commonly nice day. You weaved through the crowds like butter as you collected various things from different merchants.

“Go find a bottle or two.” Evie stated fondly before taking off in the other direction to get what other vegetables you needed.

You wandered to where you needed to go. Quickly enough you found the whiskey you and Jacob liked and further down the shelf you found the wines. You weren’t particularly fond of wine like Evie so all the bottles looked the same to you.

You weren’t really sure how long you stood there looking at the shelf trying to find the familiar label. That’s when you heard it. Your name, said in an almost timid manor like they weren’t quite sure it was you. You knew who it was. How could you forget? It had been years since you’ve seen her of course. Back when you used to run with Smithy.  
Your head snapped up and saw her, admittedly just as beautiful as you remembered. But that’s all she was. You knew the dark side of Heather. The angry, manipulative one that drove you away.

“Um… Hello again!” You replied awkwardly.

“Long time no see, love.” She took a sultry step forward, looking at you from beneath her eyelashes. She was flirting with you. It took a lot for you not to frown at her advances.

You nervously laughed and leaned away. “Yeah… I wonder why?” You didn’t mean to sound so sarcastic. That was definitely you spending too much time around Jacob.

“Such a harsh tongue.” She smirked. “Finally grown a pair I see.” She looked to the shelf and back to you with a lifted eyebrow. “You don’t drink wine.”

You had never been so happy for Evie’s impeccable timing. She came up behind Heather with a smile, saw your face and immediately turned serious.

“Rookie.” She said sweetly. She linked her arm with yours with a smug look on her face. She looked Heather up and down and then turned to you looking like if she could dispose of your ex, she would. “I was wondering what was taking you so long, but I can see you’re with an old friend.”

“Yes,” you nodded smiling and gazing at Evie with such adoration that you thought Heather might gag. You gestured to the woman. “This is Heather.” Heather gave a slight smile, you motioned towards Evie. “And this is-”

“Evie. Her fiancé.” Evie held out a hand and batted her eyelashes. You hadn’t seen her this smug looking before.

Heather took her hand but definitely didn’t look pleased about it. It made your heart stutter with pride at her reaction. “Pleasure.” She said. “I’ll see you around, Rookie.”  
You didn’t like the way she said your nickname. It gave you the shivers. She walked away and you turned to Evie who had swiped her wine up and had already started walking in the opposite way towards the woman she had to pay. You followed a bit confused but left it until you were about a block away.

The streets were still busy and you had shoved your hands in your jacket pockets. Risking a glance at your wonderful fiance only to see her lookin in front of her scanning everything and definitely avoiding eye contact with you. Why was she angry with you?

“Love?” You asked hesitantly. “I’m sorry you had to meet her.”

“so am I.” she replied coolly.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” she said in a tone that made me think she was lying.

“oh, alright then.” you left it at that until you got home.

Once inside, Evie went straight to the rarely used kitchen area to put the groceries away. You followed slowly scared of the yelling you knew that was going to happen.

“Evie… can you look at me?”

She turned from the counter to face you looking angry. “what is it? We have head to the train soon.”

“We have enough time to catch the train.” You corrected her and she huffed in return. You sighed. “What’s got you in such a mood?”

“Your special friend from the shop.” She admitted.

You let out a laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. “Evie! You’re suppose to be the smart twin! Are you jealous of Heather?”

“How could I not? You clearly like brunettes. Not to mention that she’s stunning!” Her voice raised a few octaves.

“I’d have to be blind not to notice that.” You told her seriously getting close enough to reach out and comfort her shoulder. “But her very being makes me want to projectile vomit. Also, I’d rather look at you any day.” She scoffed and turned her head away. “No really! She may look beautiful but I’ve always preferred my ladies with some muscle, pretty green eyes and not to mention lots of very lovely freckles.”

You saw her blush and bite her lip before looking back at you. “I’m sorry but I don’t like to share you.” She apologized.

“You know you don’t have to.” You brought your hand to her face and grinned up at her.

Her lips crashed into yours, as did her body as she put enough force towards you to take a step back. You didn’t get to see a jealous Evie often but God, you loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	4. Love Bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> captainblackhill asked: I'd kinda like to see what happens when our Rookie gets caught with a hickey on her neck and Jacob teases her and Evie. I can just see Evie's HUGE blush because she forgets she did that since she's usually so gentle and sweet.

You walked onto the train tired from the active morning you had running away from Blighters and Templar’s. You walked through the Rook carriage in hopes of finding a pint. One of them let out a low whistle and another hollered unintelligibly in your direction. You gave them an odd look before snagging someone’s fresh pint and making your way into the next carriage.

You found Jacob in this one at the small desk with an actual book laid out. You lifted an eyebrow at the sight. Looking back, this may be the first time you’ve seen a book in the near vicinity of Jacob Frye.

“Afternoon Boss.” You tipped your glass at him before taking a long drink from it. “Your sister around?”

“I was under the impression you always knew where she was.” He sat back in his chair, looking up at you all ease and swagger.

“I ask you this question at least once a week.” You reminded him and took another drink.

“She’s finding something from her carriage.” He admitted after watching you drink. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You asked him. “Is there something on my face?”

“More like your neck, Rookie.” He chuckled.

You put your pint down on the desk and immediately went to look in the mirror that hung up by the opposite door. Jacob sniggered into your glass before taking a large gulp for himself. You turned to inspect yourself suddenly worried. Upon further inspection you noticed the dark purple bruise on your neck, too high to hide from any collar. You frowned at the sight. Evie.

Thinking back to earlier that day, the two of you were curled around each other in bed. Evie had been lightly grazing the sensitive skin of your neck and shoulder and soothing the nips for the sake of wanting to kiss you.

You had just woken up and was still a little drowsy and more than willing to throw yourself at her like a common whore in your state. Which frequently happened but usually Evie wasn’t as over powering as she was that morning. This of course only fuelled you and you were moaning and pressing into her begging for more.

You had heard a chuckle from her before she started to kiss your neck with harder bites going all the way up to your jaw line. She worked a sensitive spot under your ear for a while, liking the noises you made.

After your fun you rushed out, already late for everything you had to do that morning. Cheeky Evie Frye.

She appeared at the door beside you, slightly surprised to see you looking so confused at a mirror.

“Nice handy work, sister dearest. Couldn’t have done better myself.” Jacob laughed.

“What are you talking about?” She asked him and then turned to see if you knew the answer. Then she saw it. You saw her reelection. Her confusion turned to shock and horror. Her face paled and a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks. “Oh.”

“Oh, is right.” You replied not mad but already regretting to lies you’d have to tell and ridicule you’d have to face until it went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	5. A Party? For Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anoymous asked: What would happen if it was Rookie's birthday.

“I don’t like birthdays.” You told Jacob who was holding your arm so you didn’t run away. The man insisted you celebrate your own.

“Yes you do. You had fun at mine and Evie’s.” He shook his head like he couldn’t believe what was coming out of your mouth and proceeded to use his strength to pull you down the street a little. “There’s no use fighting this.”

“I told Evie not to tell no one.” You frowned and dragged your feet as you walked along.  
“She let that slip. After she’s done with Henry the two of them are meeting us at the pub. Drinks are on me.”

You were going to let Evie have it when you next saw her. You specifically told her to tell no one about your birthday and that you didn’t want to do anything about it. She had respected those wishes last year, why not now?

You let out a sigh and followed Jacob more willingly. “I hope you know I’m going to drink you under the table, Boss.”

As it turns out the nearest pub was filled with Rooks. Ned was even there. At his lone table sat three pints, only one being half gone. The Rooks in question, who had probably already been drinking for hours cheered you as you followed Jacob through the crowd.

“He roped you into this as well?” You asked Ned once you reached the table.  
“As it happens, Jacob can be quite persuasive.” Ned pushed a pint over to you as you sat. “Drink up, kid.”

You didn’t have to be asked twice, guzzling down almost half the glass. Jacob watched almost impressed as he drank his own.

“How old are you now anyways, Rookie?” He asked offhandedly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” You smirked back.

You all bantered back and forth for what seemed like forever. Jacob made sure the ale was flowing so you always had a drink and you found yourself slumped in your chair drunk and watching with an amused smile as Ned and Jacob insulted each other playfully. You were having a better time now that you were on your way to being pissed.

Ned looked from Jacob to behind you with a pleased grin. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

“Yes, well, we would have been here sooner but we ran into a bit of trouble.” Henry’s voice stated.

Your tilted your head backwards and saw the two of them standing behind you grinning down at you.

“You’re late to my unwanted party.” You mock frowned.

“My apologies Miss Rookie.” Henry chuckled and pulled over two chairs for Evie and him to sit.

“You told him about my birthday.” You accused Evie.

“Jacob caught me planning an evening for us.” Her frown matched yours. “But in all honesty, you’ll probably like this night better.”

You gave a nod. You weren’t fancy in the slightest but Evie liked to treat you to nice things. You appreciated the gestures but ultimately preferred drinking in a run down pub. She sat down beside you giving you a smirk before tucking into a drink Jacob got for her.

You successfully drank Jacob under the table. Barely, but still successfully. You watched smugly as Ned and Henry steadied the man who had just emptied his stomach on the side of the pub. Evie had her arm around you to keep you upright as the two of you watched from a few feet away.

“You look entirely too proud of yourself.” She mentioned fixing Jacob’s cap on your head. It was too big and kept falling into your eyes. He long ago tossed it your way for “safe keeping” or some other bollocks.

“That’ll show him for prying in business that isn’t his.” You nodded like a sure child

Evie laughed and leaned over to kiss your cheek. It was late enough that no one was around to care what the two of your did in public. You felt your cheeks go a more reddish colour than it already was. “It won’t stop him but I’ll be sure to make his morning hell just to prove your point.”

“This is why I love you.” You leaned into her so much that she almost lost her footing.

Jacob spun around and almost fell on his face if it wasn’t for Henry catching him. "I heard my name, what are you two plotting?“ It was so slurred you could barely understand him. Not that your speech was any better, mind you. 

“Nothing, my dearest brother.” Evie smiled innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	6. Kissing Heather part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anoymous asked: Can you do an Evie x rookie fic where heather comes back and kisses rookie and Evie sees and thinks you are cheating on her, Jacob then finds out and confronts rookie about it and the rest is up to you

The day had started so well. You had roughed up some Blighters and hijacked some cargo. Had a cup of tea with Ned afterwards which was quite lovely. Overall you were in a decent mood and now you were on your way home to change before Evie made her grand appearance so the two of you could cheer on Jacob at the nearby fight club. That’s if you made it on time. You were already running late. You wouldn’t be surprised if Evie was waiting on your bed for when you got home.

You walked up the alley beside your house, motivating yourself to climb up the wall and slip through your window. You didn’t want to have a chat with the landlady.

“fancy seeing you here, lovely.” Said the sultry voice of a woman.

Your head whipped around to the street and there stood Heather. As always, she was dressed provocatively and had a mischievous smile etched onto her face. It wasn’t the good kind of smile like the one Evie wore though, this one worried you.

“How did you find me?” You asked relaxing yourself slightly so you didn’t accidentally pull out your hidden blade.  
“I wanted to give you something.” She chucked innocently as she walked into your personal space.

She wasted no time in kissing you deeply. It was the perfectly constructed kiss, a technique she had crafted over the years with many, many men. You froze, too shocked to move for a minute. It was awful kissing her. You didn’t want it. Your arms regained control and you pushed her back gently. Why gently, you did not know. She deserved a shove and probably a punch in the head.

Looking around, you saw Evie on the rooftop across the street. You couldn’t see her well but her body language looked appalled. Pushing past Heather you went to run after her but she had a head start, there was no point chasing her, you’d better luck catching the train. You whipped around, furious. Heather stood with a pleased smirk.

Without much thinking you gripped her dress and pushed her into the brick wall so hard her breath came out in a little unwanted heave. Her head smacked against the wall with a crack and it was oddly satisfying. You pulled out a throwing knife and held it to her throat. The smirk was gone and it was replaced with fear.

“You listen to me real good, Heather. You stay away from me or you’ll come out of the situation a lot worse than with a bump on the head and frightened. If I see your face again I’ll cut it. You have my word.” You threatened her. Your voice wasn’t raised and if it wasn’t for the fact you had a knife to her throat and you didn’t just say you were gonna kill her, it would have sounded casual.

You took a step back and Heather ran away with her tail between her legs. You rested against the wall a little shocked at your reaction. You killed people yes, but you never threatened them before hand. It sounded so violent. You had to defend Evie. No one hurt her. Usually it was physically but regardless, no one did. You made quite sure that anyone who did was punished.

You quickly crawled into your window and changed your clothes. You had barely been there five minutes and almost jumped out the window without your hidden blade. You had to find Evie. She should be at the fight by now. Or at least you hoped.

The event was in full swing and you found Jacob leaning on the barrier cheering on one of the men in the ring. His shirt was off and he was ready to jump in.

“Jacob.” You said breathlessly. “Have you’ve seen Evie?”

“I have.” He didn’t turn your way. “She’s not here anymore.” One of the opponents went down and Robert Topping called for him to go in. He hopped over the fence and turned to you as he made his way into the centre. “We’ll talk when I’m done.”

The tone he used set you on edge. You’ve heard it directed at enemies but never to you. It sent chills down your spine. You sat rigidly next to his coat and hat while everyone around you cheered and drank. You had to admit it was one of Jacob’s better fights. He was focused, and apparently angry by the way he brutally took down two guys almost simultaneously.

He was sweaty and out of breath when he returned. He dressed quickly, not sparing you a glance. That’s when you realized you were in trouble. You followed him like an obedient dog as he collected his money and walked outside. He brought you to an empty alley behind the building. Next thing you know your back is against the wall and his hidden blade to your throat.  
“Evie told me what happened and how could you! She trusted you! I trusted you! Does that mean nothing to you?!” He seethed. “Sneaking around her back with none other than a two time whore?! Christ, it’s disgusting.”

“I was doing no such thing!” You protested weakly. You could feel the blade digging into your throat slightly. There would definitely be a cut afterwards.

“You better explain yourself because I’m ready to cut it out of you.” He replied.

“An old lover of mine! We crossed paths about a week ago! And she showed up outside my home. She kissed me.”

“Sounds like a likely story.” He put more pressure at your throat.

“I wouldn’t do that to Evie! She means the world to me! You should know that! I scared Heather off, I told her if I saw her again I’d kill her.” You told him. Your hands were on his arm now trying to pry the knife away. “Please Jacob, believe me. Id never.”

He removed his arm after a few very tense seconds. Your own hand went to your neck and when you pulled it away, your fingers were bloodied. Not enough to warrant medical attention so it didn’t matter.

“Where did she go, I have to apologize.” You said to him.

“The train.” He answered holding out a handkerchief. “You’ll get blood on your top.”

You took it gratefully. Jacob walked with you to the station. Most of it was silence with the exception of him apologizing for attempting to kill you and Evie’s state when she met up with him outside the fight. As you figured, it wasn’t good.

“She loves you more than anything. I had never seen my sister like this in all our years. Please don’t hurt her intentionally like that, ever. Or I will find you.”

“And I’ll deserve it.” You agreed.

The train was stopped for the night. The carriages dark except for the first one. You left Jacob in favour of running towards it to explain everything in hopes that she’ll listen and believe you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	7. Kissing Heather part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anon and Oddfishy wanted a second part to this

Your heart was beating fast as you pushed your way into Evie’s carriage. According to Jacob when he saw her, she was furious and sobbing. Whatever you were walking into wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“Evie, I’m sorry!” You declared rather heroically on your part.

You went to continue but a pillow was thrown at you by said woman. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears and she looked in a rage to see your face.  
“How could you!” She shouted, angry tears welling up and falling down her cheeks again.

“She must have followed me home!” You ducked but the leather bound journal she threw clipped the side of your head. It didn’t hurt but it scared you a little bit. She was aiming for your face. 

“She forced herself on me and let me tell you, I didn’t not enjoy it.” Another pillow was thrown at you with a battle cry from Evie. It hit you hard, for being a pillow, right in the chest.

“After you ran off, I threatened her. You gotta believe me here, love. She won’t be coming back."She let out another cry and tossed a proper book at you which you attempted to catch but fumbled it so it ended up hitting you in the face anyway.

Evie hurled herself at you then. She was shouting nothing in particular and pathetically slapping you anywhere she could reach. You shielded yourself with your arms and backed into the corner to let her get it out of her system.

The slapping turned into weak grabbing and next thing you knew her face was buried in your neck and she clung to your coat and sobbed. You hands were around her immediately absently rubbing her back.

"I’d never do such a thing to you.” You told her. “I love you, Evie.”

She lifted her head to kiss you messily. “I’m sorry I ran off.” Another kiss. “I’m sorry I hit you with a book.” She tried to stop crying but the tears wouldn’t let up. She noticed the wound on your neck. “And I’ve made you bleed!”

Her hands went to stop the bleeding but you pulled them away. “That was your brother actually. When I went to see him.”

“I’m so sorry.” She wept throwing her arms around you once again. “I didn’t know where else to go!”

“You had every right.” You soothed her with a kiss on the top of her head. “He didn’t kill me, so no harm done.”

“I’ll talk to him.” She promised with a nod for assurance and kissed you again.

“We worked out our differences.” You told her softly. “Please simmer a little and I’ll explain everything better.”

She kissed you again deeply, trying to tell you how sorry she was even if she had nothing to be sorry for. You in turn kissed back to show her how sorry you were and how much you loved her. You weren’t sure where Jacob was but he certainly would have a complaint or two in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	8. When in India

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Evie's living in India with Henry working with the indian brotherhood. She is only expecting Jacob to visit her because she thinks rookie is too busy but instead Jacob AND rookie surprises her in India

“Miss Rookie! Miss Rookie!” Exclaimed the excitable boy you had grown quite fond of.

You opened your eyes to scan the area around you. You couldn’t see much for the boy being at your bedside practically jumping up and down in excitement. You smiled at him fondly and sat up to rub your eyes. At the door stood Jacob with a smug grin and a lock pick dangling in his fingers.

“So that’s how you got in.” Your head lulled to Jack the roguish Lad who had been stuck to Jacob’s hip since the man saved him from the asylum.

The boy smiled smugly and started to pull your sack which was full of clothes for the journey ahead. He was having difficulty with it that you couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“He’s been up before sun rise.” Jacob replied clearly unimpressed. You noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

“There’ll be plenty of time to sleep.” You sighed and got up.

“Now out with you both! I have to change or we can’t go anywhere.” You shooed Jack out.

The first day in a long journey to go see your dearest Evie. At first you didn’t know if you could make the trip, but luckily, Jacob had found someone to look over things in his absence last minute so you could go too. It had broken your heart at the thought of missing this opportunity but London in chaos was worse. Hopefully Evie was as excited to see you just as much as you were excited to see her.

*  
It had taken almost three months to get to India. And frankly You had almost kissed the ground when you docked. Henry had sent his best man to retrieve you, a young overeager assassin that didn’t find Jacob and Jack’s jokes nearly as funny as you did. You almost felt bad for the man, it must have been years of being around Evie that made you almost responsible.

Finally. (And you mean finally, you thought that walk would never be over) you reached the Assassin camp just outside a village. The sun was hot against your skin and all you wanted was to get out of its path before you burned.  
The assassin lead us into a bigger building and into the back room where Henry and Evie were hiding. He knocked on the open door.

“Mentor, Miss Frye, our three guests have arrived.” The Assassin said happily before moving out of the way for Jacob to walk through.

“Three?” You heard Evie ask. “I thought it was just Jacob and one of the young initiates.”

You followed Jack into the office keeping an eye out for him, making sure he didn’t run off.

“Jacob!” Evie exclaimed happily and standing up from the table.

You were nervous. What if she found someone new? Someone better? What if she stopped loving you? If Jacob could hear your heart beating, you didn’t say anything. You poked your head around Jacob’s frame and saw Henry standing from the table with a grin on his face, meanwhile Evie was already on her way to greet her brother.

She stopped in her tracks and her smile faltered into a face of shock and surprise. Hand immediately went to cover her mouth. Your own nervous smile turned into a frown. She did find someone new.

“Rookie.” She whispered behind her hand. Were those tears in her eyes? Her hand dropped and her smile was back. She was still crying though. She started at a run and you barely had time to drop your bag before you had to catch her. Evie’s legs wrapped around your middle and her arms around your neck. You couldn’t help but stumble into the wall at her force. She buried her face into your neck and inhaled deeply trying to calm herself down. “I missed you so much.”

“Likewise.” You grinned happily as you hugged her tightly back. Her legs let you go and she supported herself but refused to let you go just yet.

“I’m her own brother and I don’t even get a welcome like that.” Jacob commented.

Evie and your heads both shot up and looked at him. Henry reached him then and pulled him into a tight hug with a laugh. “Just be lucky you’re not going to be bombarded with questions about her now.”

Evie let most of you go but refused to relinquish contact just yet. Jacob put a hand on Jack’s back with a grin. “this is Jack the Lad. Jackie, this is Greenie and my sister Evie.”

“Mr. Green, Jack.” you noted to the boy who had been silent the entire time. It must be all a bit overwhelming for him. As much as you didn’t want to. You let Evie go and hugged Henry just as tightly. Evie shook Jack’s hand and pulled Jacob in for a hug as well. “She didn’t give you too much trouble?” You asked quietly.

“Of course not.” Henry chuckled. “She’s keeping herself busy.”

“She always does.” You smiled back.

“I’ll show Jacob and Jack their room. I’ll let you show Rookie hers? Meet us for dinner?”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Evie grinned and picked up your bag and grabbed your arm to haul you away.

“Be gentle. I need you both in one piece.” Jacob called after you.

She lead you up the spiral stairs and down the hall to the very end. She opened the door and gestured for you to go in. Inside said room was a bed, a little sitting area for morning tea, a desk filled with paper. You walked next to a cabinet, you couldn’t help but notice the flowers and the pictures in ordinate frames. One piquing your interest. It was of you and Jacob in front of the train. It was taken years ago. You were wearing the same jacket, only now it was tattered and had a patch or two in parts. Your hair was a little longer now too. But other than that. You looked the same. Jacob too for that matter.

“Your quarters?” You asked turning to face her. “Aren’t you suppose to woo me first, Miss Frye?”

“That’s Dame to you.” She replied with a mischievous smirk. She dropped your bag and shut the door roughly, locking it in one swift move.

She took three strides to reach you and once again wrapped her legs around your hips and arms around your neck. Lips claiming yours in a hungry kiss. You took hold of her bottom and turned so you could push her against the wall. You were lost in her, she smelled the same, maybe a little different but it still felt like home.

“As if I’d ever have to woo you.” She said breathlessly after you broke the kiss in favour of kissing her neck, sucking a bruise in clear sight for everyone to see. You only hummed in response.

You kissed her again deeply, committing the feel of her lips against yours to memory. With significant ease you lifted her off the wall and walked blindly to the bed. You laid her down and crawled on top of her easily, only breaking the kiss for a second. The bed was soft, just how she liked it. Suddenly her hands were everywhere and you couldn’t think properly. Pulling back to look at her, she opened her eyes confused.

“I love you.” You reminded her.

“I love you, too.” She whispered and slid a hand up into your hair to pull you back down for a softer kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	9. Fight Club with Rookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: When Rookie and the Frye twins are at the fight club, some cocky brute challenges Rookie to a fight. Evie doesn't allow it but rookie fights anyway, rookie has gotten a lot better at hand to hand combat and both of the twins are surprised when she wins with total ease (maybe a rewarding kiss from Evie at the end?)

The atmosphere was intoxicating. The cheering, the shouting, the beer. It had been a while since you’ve made an appearance at a fight club, and never on your own after that night. It was just small wager fights at the moment, everyone passing the time until the real betting started. Evie was at your side cheering on a Rook. The crowd was in favour of him and the two of you were by far the loudest supporters, right at the front, having to lean back as to not get sweat thrown on you as they got close to the fence. You watched excitedly as your fellow Rook took down his opponent. He came to collect his clothes and had the nerve to look bashful as you and Evie cheered and congratulated him.

“Oi! Quiet you!” Called the voice of a drunk man a few people down. You took a look to see what was going on and said man was pointing directly at the two of you. He was large and very angry looking.

“Or what?” You asked smugly smiling innocently at him. Evie put a hand on your arm to pull you back if needed.

“Or I’ll beat you!” He shouted making his way through the spectators towards you.

“How about you fight me? Fair and square in the ring. I’ll wager you fifty pounds that I win.” You asked him getting defensive. He was about a head taller than you, maybe more and you were probably half his width. The man was built like a brick.

“Rookie!” Evie hissed pulling you back in case the man tried to fight you right then and there.

It was then you notice the ring was quieter than you thought. Taking a quick glance around, you saw most eyes looking towards you.

“No, it’s alright. Let the mouthy lass get what she deserves.” He grunted and pulled out his money, holding up fifty pounds.

You fished your own money out and looked towards the bookie. “Oi Topping! I’ve got a fight here!”

Robert Topping made his way over with a smile as always. “Who’s going to be fighting over your honour little lady?”

“I’ll be fighting for my own honour.” You let him know. “Fifty quid each. First one to hit the ground loses.”

Topping’s closed lipped smile turned into an excitable row of teeth. “My, my, isn’t that exciting.”

“You can’t allow this!” Evie frowned.

“Regardless of the winner, Miss Frye, money will flock towards me. It’s just bad business if I don’t.” He looked sincerely at her as you and the brute handed him your money. “Opposite sides, and get ready.”

The brute you were fighting made his way across the ring to get ready himself. Topping meanwhile walked into the centre of the ring to announce the fight. You hopped over the fence and shrugged off your jacket.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! I have a treat for you! On this side we have a fine gentleman and on the other a lovely lass! First one to hit the ground loses, sounds fair enough?” There were cheers. “The fight starts in ten minutes, come place your bets now!!”

You handed Evie your jacket, leaving you in just your blouse. She did not look happy.

“You can’t be seriously considering this?” She asked.

“My money Is in and bets are already being placed.” You shrug and hung your coat on the fence when she didn’t take it. “Besides, I’ll be fine love.” She only frowned. “You better put good money on me.” You winked and started taping up your knuckles.

Robert Topping had collected the bets and sent you on your way to get your arse handed to you. You felt fairly confident and the added annoyance of a drunk yelling at you only fuelled your need to knock him down.

“I’m going to destroy you, lass.” The man taunted me loudly. He looked so cocky it made you sick.

He struck first. You dodged him easily and jabbed him in the side, hitting an organ and watching happily as he stepped back. You threw your other fist and clipped his nose. All you had to do to win this fight was to keep dodging him. Easy as pie. Although, you never made a pie before so you wouldn’t actually know how easy it would be.

He threw another punch and you dodged again. He was still a little discombobulated. This time your fist hit the side of his face to stun him. You grabbed his ears and pulled his head towards your upcoming knee. His face bounced off you and you grabbed his arm to pull him down onto your knee at least three more times before you let him go and fall onto his back moaning in pain.

“What a sight!” Topping came into the ring bouncing on his heels. “Please put your hands together for this magnificent lady!” 

There was a mix of cheering and jeers but you figured it was because said people lost their money. The loudest cheers were coming from Evie. You looked her way and there stood Jacob who was the one actually shouting and cheering while Evie only looked mostly amused but you could tell she was trying not to smile.

Topping paid you and you made your way to the twins to collect your jacket.  
“Well done! I’ve trained you well!” Jacob clapped your back and heaved you over the fence to hug you. He let you go when Topping made his way over already looking for the next fighters. Hidden from the crowd Evie pulled you close for a quick kiss.

“That’s my little Rook.” She gave you a small but immensely proud smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see these a lot quicker if you check my Tumbr: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	10. London's Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Jacob, Evie and rookie are at the pub with some other rooks, Jacob is drunk (no surprise there) so he gets up and starts dancing which embarrasses Evie but to make things better rookie gets up to dance with Jacob (Rookie and Evie are sober) just to tease her even though Evie doesn't get up to dance she just watches them both make a fool out of themselves (maybe a modern AU?)

“Jacob, that’s your third shot in the last half hour…” Evie reminded her brother.

“I’m well aware of that, Evie.” He downed his shot, not wincing at the taste anymore. “It’s been a hard week and it’s been… Almost six days since I’ve gotten well and truly trashed.”

“Looks like you’re already there.” You piped up with a grin. Jacob only gave you the two finger salute as he stuck his tongue out making a silly face.

Evie turned her head to Tim a fellow Rook who was slumped over the table nursing his pint. “How long has he been here?”

Tim shrugged non-committally. “He was here when I got here. The shots are new, though.”

Evie sighed and patted his shoulder lightly before getting out of her chair to refill her drink. She leaned down next to you. “Need another darling?” She asked noting your almost empty drink.

“If you’d be so kind.” You smiled up at her.

She gave you a quick peck on the cheek before taking your empty glass. You were suppose to be here earlier but yourself and Evie found yourselves…. Occupied, in the bedroom and again in the shower. You couldn’t help but grin to yourself thinking about it. Maybe Jacob wouldn’t be nearly as drunk if the two of you showed up earlier.

“What are you smirking at Rookie?” Jacob slid over his chair and leaned lazily on the table with a drunken smile.

“I was just thinking about how funny your face looks.” You quipped back.  
He gasped. “Rookie!” You only chuckled in response. The song playing in the pub changed to London Calling by The Clash. Jacob stood up as if transfixed by the music already swaying slightly. “I love this song!”

He started pumping his fist to the beat and bit his lip, getting really into the song. Evie came back then. She only sighed with a roll of her eyes and sat back down. She handed you your beer looking thoroughly unimpressed by her younger brother.

“Dance with me Evie.” He requested.

“You can’t dance to this song.” She told him going red when he started bobbing his head.

“That’s not the point!” He sighed and then the worst of it. He started singing and pointing at her. “London calling to the faraway towns. Now war is declared, and battle come down. London calling to the underworld. Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls.” 

During this you looked over to Evie who had gone a shade of red that rivalled a tomato. People were staring at him, grinning at his antics. The Rooks were cheering him on. When Evie didn’t join him Jacob looked to you, his most trusted Rook to continue his legacy. When his part came to a close you took a quick breath before singing back to him, not missing the opportunity to embarrass Evie more.

“London calling, now don’t look to us, Phoney Beatlemania has bitten the dust.” You stood up and turned to Evie to sing to her. She mouthed the words ‘oh my god’ and covered her face in shame. “London calling, see we ain’t got no swing. ‘Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing!” 

Jacob took your hand and twirled you out and inwards before you both broke out into the chorus off key and loudly as the two of you half danced and half moshed to the punk song. “The ice age is coming, the sun’s zooming in. Meltdown expected, the wheat is growing thin. Engines stop running, but I have no fear. 'Cause London is drowning, and I live by the river!” 

This continued for the whole song, the pub patrons giving you a round of applause and the bartender giving you both a free pint for your efforts. Evie looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her up. You kissed her on the cheek and sat down in your chair again looking quite pleased with yourself.

“I can’t believe you did that.” She shook her head. “You’re not drunk enough to do that yet.”

“I’m as sober as a judge.” You laughed. “I didn’t think your face could go that red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	11. Kissing Heather Role Reversal Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anoymous asked: Evie and rookie return to London but heather comes along and kisses evie and rookie thinks she's cheating.

“Where are you off to?” You asked lazily tilting your head upside down off the couch.

Evie had put on her coat and gauntlet getting ready to go out. You had just woken from a nap and caught her in the act.

“I’m going to visit Henry about another piece of Eden.” She walked over and smiled down at you.

You frowned at the news. “That’s not nearly as fun. I’ll be here when you get back.”

She kissed you briefly before jumping off the train. You moved to the bed and fell asleep on top of it, fully clothed. She didn’t come home because you woke up in the same position.  
Making your way through the train that morning, you met up with Mr Green who was skimming a book.

“Morning, Miss Rookie.” He smiled pleasantly like he always did.

“Greenie, just the person I wanted to see!” You smiled back. “Evie didn’t come home last night.. Did she say what she planning when you parted ways last night?”

“…I didn’t see her last night.” His brows furrowed. “We were suppose to meet this morning.”

“Oh.” You frowned feeling hurt. Something wasn’t adding up. Probably nothing right?

The maiden of the hour swooped in then with a quick kiss on your cheek. “I’d love to stay and chat, but Jacob is waiting for you at the warehouse by the Thames.”

“That’s in the opposite direction!” You whined. Evie only chuckled and shrugged. You let out a sigh. “I’ll talk to you later! Goodbye Greenie!”

Jacob had you busy well into the night leaving no time to inquire about Evie’s odd behaviour. She never lied to you, or anyone in the entire time you’ve known her. When you stumbled back towards the station hoping that you could sleep for a fortnight, is when you saw Evie walk onto the platform and look around suspiciously before making her way to the exit. Directly for you.   
Thankfully she couldn’t see you from where you were located. You ducked behind a pillar and held your breath hoping she wouldn’t catch you. You didn’t want to be caught following her and she certainly looked like she didn’t want to be followed.

You were cautious, keeping far away as you could so she didn’t catch you. Running across the roofs were tough but you managed without her looking back. A slight proud feeling in you for accomplishing that.

She jumped down and walked into Devil’s Acre. You stayed on the rooftops, ready to run at any moment. She walked casually around and then into an alley. It was thin and you had to stand on the edge of the roof to look down to see her.

“Fancy meeting you here again.” Evie said, in a teasing tone. Great you were caught.

You were about to jump down when someone answered her. “It seems you always know where to find me.” Answered the woman. Your heart stopped. It was Heather. She didn’t sound manipulative in the slightest. She almost seemed happy to see Evie.

“You’re not very good at hiding.” Evie turned around to face her.  
“If she knew you were here,” Heather started.

“She would hate me.” Evie answered a lot less pleasant than before. “Rookie despises you.”

“And what would she think of our little… Arrangement.” Heather let out a girlish chuckle. You wanted to gag.

“It would only add fuel to the fire.” Evie started walking towards her. When she reached Heather she pushed her hair out of the way, exposing her low cut dress. “Do you have what I want?”

Why was she so close? Clearly the woman was not to be trusted, she had proved that on numerous occasions. You didn’t like the way Evie strode towards her, like she was trying to seduce her. You especially didn’t like the blush that arose on Heather’s face when Evie touched her. You felt angry that someone, specifically her, was looking at Evie like that. Like they were picturing what she looked like without the weapons and heavy clothes. You wouldn’t say you were possessive, but that wasn’t for Heather to think, only you. The only one to see it too.

You couldn’t help the loud gasp that escaped your lips when Heather pulled Evie close and kissed her. Thankfully your voice wasn’t heard over the footsteps of two drunk men stumbling past them. Once they were gone, they pulled away and Evie groped her. What the hell?

You couldn’t take any more of what you were seeing. After what happened last time you saw Heather, you were appalled that Evie was doing such a thing, especially with that woman. The cause of all your recent fights. You fled the scene. You were composed the entire way home. Even was pleasant when your land lady said goodnight to you.

Inside your lodgings however was another story. Your heart physically hurt, you were angry and upset. You couldn’t fight the tears. Finally giving up on the day you fell to the ground leaning against your bed trying to stop yourself from crying.

The cat wandered close to you checking to see if you were okay. You pulled the feline into your lap and held her tight.

“Why do I do this to myself, Molly?” You asked her. “Fall in love…”

Unfortunately you had to see Jacob in order to tell him your findings in the morning. It couldn’t wait. You found him on the couch with his hat covering his face.

“Morning boss.” You kicked the couch to jolt him. Your voice did not sound nearly as cheery as you were going for.

Jacob shot up in fright as you pulled out Agnes’ chair to sit. It was more of a flop but you landed on the chair which was the entire goal.

“Jesus, you look like shit.” He frowned. “Did everything go to plan yesterday?”

“Yeah everything went fine. Nicked this letter for you.” You handed him a corresponding letter between Templar’s. “Took me all day to get it. Something about a boat shipment coming in tonight.”

“Probably weapons or drugs to cause havoc in the boroughs.” He shrugged it off. “I’ll handle it. Evie was wondering where you were last night. I think she’s still in bed.”

You sighed. You had to ask what the hell was going on last night. It wasn’t going to be pretty. You didn’t want to be angry, but you were basically shaking with rage.

“Right.. Thanks.” You got up and tucked the chair back before walking across the carriages and opening Evie’s cabin.

“We need to talk.” You stated before Evie could even get a word out.  
She was sat at her desk, coat off, hair still a mess. She was looking over some information.

“Is everything okay?” She asked worried. She stood up to console you, to check to see if you had a fever or if you were injured.

“Don’t touch me.” You pushed her hands away and walked further into the carriage. “I followed you to Devil’s Acre.”

“Oh.” She said quietly, having the decency to sound ashamed.

“Oh?” You spun around to face her. “Is that all you’re going to say?! I caught you with the one woman who I hate, who I thought you hated! And you’re… Groping her, behind my back?! I’m not sure how you can talk yourself out of this.”

She looked horrified. Good. She deserved it. “I’m sorry.” She replied.

“Sorry?! Do you honestly think an apology will make everything right?”

“I’m sorry I went to see her behind you back. But I only did it because you refuse to share anything with me!”

“If it was a matter of trust you probably should have talked to me about it.” You told her firmly. “Not go around kissing my previous lovers!”

“It wasn’t like that.” She sighed.

“It sure fucking looked like it.” You crossed your arms. “This isn’t going to end well. If I could, I’d leave you alone, but I have a responsibility to the Creed thus I have to stay here and see the woman who broke my heart.”

“I was only there so she could give me this!” Evie shoved the letters she was reading at my chest. She looked frustrated. “You never talk about it. I felt I deserved to know what exactly happened to you before me. Especially since I’m planning on spending the rest of my life with you!”

A quick glance at the papers you found out they were your mothers death record and the news paper article about how you were arrested years back.  
“This is all fine and dandy but please Explain the kissing and the groping. We’ll deal with this later.” You held up the papers harshly.

“There were Blighters coming our way. They would have started a brawl if they saw me. As for said groping, you know as well as I now that Heather keeps everything important in her bosom.”

You suddenly felt very embarrassed. The red blooming in your cheeks probably attested to such. “Well… Then… Ignore everything I have said. I’ll just be… Going?”

Evie let out a laugh and pulled you into a hug when you tried to pass her to leave and endure your embarrassment alone. Apparently you wouldn’t have that luxury this time.


	12. Knifed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Rookie and Evie are in a fight with the Blighters and rookie gets injured during the fight and the rest is up to you.

You dodge the stumbling man coming towards you. He was thrown your way by Evie. Glancing to your side you watched him fall into a table and then onto the floor at your feet. With a swift kick, you knocked him out. You smiled Evie’s way, a wide excited one that said you were having the best time beating up these Blighters.

You jumped onto a chair and used it as a height advantage so you could launch yourself towards Evie. Or rather the brute who was about to attack her. You caught the man in a choke hold and knocked him out that way while Evie fought off others coming your way.

“Watch yourself, Evie.” You laughed standing back to back with her and eyeing a man looking for your weak spot. He wouldn’t find one.

“Please.” She scoffed and kicked a man in the head.

The man near you pulled out a knife. “That’s cheating!” You called him out before walking straight into his arms to try and stop him.

There were little Blighters left. A swarm of them attacked the two of you in the pub while you waiting for your always late boss to show up. He definitely owed you a pint after this.

The man with the knife was skilled. He jabbed said knife into your bicep which hurt a fair bit but it didn’t stop you like he planned. You took it to your advantage and used how it was embedded into your arm as leverage so he lost his grip on it. With a quick fist to his face he was out cold.

The pub was silent with more than a few Blighters laying on the ground. Poor owner must be so scared. You leaned over the counter and saw him cowering there.  
“Thank you for the hospitality.” You smiled at him and fished out a few coins from your pockets.

“Rookie, your arm.” Evie jumped over the bodies to you.

You looked down at the knife. There was a red ring of blood that was only growing bigger and staining your white shirt.

“Oh… I guess that’s something we have to deal with.” You frowned at the knife. “Ruined my good shirt.”

Evie sighed and found your coat on the floor by your feet. She picked it up, dusted it off and slung it over her arm and escorted you out the door.  
“We have to get back to the train to fix this.”

“It'a probably nothing.” You went to reach for the knife to pull it out.

Evie only slapped your hand away scowling at you. “Don’t do that it’ll only bleed more. Wait until we get back to the train. Then I’ll stitch you up.”

“It hurts though.” You replied childishly.

Jacob’s heavy footsteps brought you out of your pouting. He looked concerned.

“I heard about a fight in the pub. You two alright?”

“We took them all out.” You answered and grabbed Evie’s arm as you swayed a little.

“You feeling okay?” Evie asked.

“Bloody hell what happened?!” Jacob rushed to your wounded side to inspect it.

“Just a small knife wound.” You brushed him off. “I feel faint.”

“Small?” Jacob asked panicked sounding. You were pretty sure he went on about it but you couldn’t hear him.

Your vision went fuzzy and then completely dark. You can only assume that one of the twins caught you before you hit the ground.

Waking up after fainting was never fun. This time you were stiff and your arm was throbbing. Being half asleep you went to use your arms to help you sit up but let out a yelp of pain instead when the throbbing pain turned unbearable. You flopped back down using your good arm to hold your wound. It had a bandage over it but you could feel the stitches there.

The door to the train opened and Evie stood looking frantic and scared. She rushed over to inspect you but you hit her hands away.  
“I’m fine. Just a shock.” You told her. “I told you it was nothing.”

“You’re chipper for someone who just got a knife removed from them.”

“I just really like pub brawls.” You smirked with a half shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


	13. Jack vs. Rookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: (Evie x Rookie) Jack the Ripper captures Rookie instead of Jacob, also instead of Frederick contacting Evie, Jacob does.

There was a harsh knocking at your door. You barely had the door open before Jacob was inside closing the door behind him looking well and truly frightened.

“Jacob, what’s going on?” You asked worried for his well being.

“You need to get out of London. Now.” He insisted taking the stairs two at a time to your bedroom. “Go to Croydon. George Westhouse will find that you’re safe.”

You followed him closely and watched by the door as he pulled your old rut sack out from under your bed and started shoving in every single item of clothing he could get his hands on.

“You’re daft if you honestly think I’m leaving. What’s happened, Boss?” You asked.

“Jack… He’s killed again. I can’t have you here in harms way. He’s coming after me… You need to leave.”

“Let me talk to the lad. Or assist Inspector Abberline!” You insisted.

Jacob spun around to face you looking horrified at the idea. “He is beyond reason! Meet the others at the station, I’m on my way to see them now. Please Rookie. I don’t know what I’d do if he got hold of you. I’ve urged Evie to come and help me.”

He kissed your temple and flew down the stairs again. You tried to follow him but he was out of the door by the time you reached the first step. You could tell right then and there that he wasn’t in the right head space but if he seriously thought you’d listen to him, he clearly didn’t know you that well after all these years.

You went back to your room to quickly change and equip yourself to go and find the Ripper. You hastily wrote a note to Jacob telling him what you had done… Just in case. If not, no harm done.

You headed to Jacob’s lodgings knowing the Ripper would be watching for his return. Jacob was never organized. He had papers spread across the desk and the cushions of the couch were half off. Even had weapons by the door. The board by his bed had the picture of when you all went to India. A fond memory. You wished you could go back.

You walked quietly through the small house waiting for Jack to show. You were sure he would. Heading to the desk you tried to decipher Jacob’s muddled handwriting. That’s when you heard the soft steps of someone by the doorway.

“Jack.” You guessed keeping calm.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.” His gravely voice stated. “I’m surprised Jacob hadn’t brought you into this sooner.”

“He was worried you’d hurt me.” You replied.

A fear spike flew past your head and embedded into the wall. You took a deep breath and turned around.

“He thinks you can’t be reasoned with.” You looked him in the eyes.

Jack looked down at the blade in his hand, ready to strike. He adjusted his grip and started to stalk forward slowly. You backed up and put your hands up to show surrender and if need be, protect yourself.

“C'mon Jack.” You said meekly.

He swiped his blade towards your head, you dodged and flicked your hidden blade out. You didn’t want to fight. You feebly swiped at him and he stepped out of the way before aggressively attacking you, swipe after swipe of his knife. You kept dodging the knife only being clipped here and there on your arms and doing your best to block the strikes he made with his fist.

You stumbled over the chair and barely managed to keep yourself upright. He almost caught your face with his knife. Before you backed yourself into the corner you ducked under his swinging arm and shoved him as best as you could. It didn’t do much damage and you were rewarded with a fist to the shoulder making you stumble back into the doorway from which he came from.

You weren’t fighting back, just defending yourself, hoping to get the upper hand. Fist after fist into your shoulder knocked you down and you crawled away like a wounded dog into the table by the door. The silly candlestick that Jacob accrued over the years fell to the ground.

“Jack please.” You tried to reason with him. It’s a shame you were too stupid to listen to Jacob.

“Here I thought only Jacob knew who was behind The Ripper.” He almost sounded cheerful. He bent down and took hold of your gauntlet, he ripped it off, injuring your wrist in the process. You couldn’t help the whimper escape your lips.

You frowned. What could you do now? He was going to kill you. The silver of a gun, shoved into the bookcase caught the corner of your eye. If you could only make it there…  
With a whole lot of nerve you took the candlestick and smacked it across Jack’s head. He fell over giving you enough time to scamper to your feet and rush to the bookshelf.

“No, no, NO!” Jack shouted and tossed a box at your back, effectively knocking you down just short of your goal.

You turned over in time to see him leap onto the table and then at your feet, crouching over you, knife held tight in one hand, the other bracing itself on your throat.  
“Jack, let us help you! We can deal with this! Together!” You choked out grasping weakly at his hand.

“Help ME?” He growled. “I don’t need your help!”

His hand rose and came down towards you. You winced and braced for the searing pain before you died. The knife came down and embedded itself into the floor beside your ear. You opened your eyes briefly in shock before his free fist came down to hit your in the eye hard enough to knock you out.

*

When you woke you were leaning limply and awkwardly against a wall. You ached everywhere and your eye was swollen shut. You turned your head to see your surroundings. It was dark, save for the light from the small window in the door and the lamp that stood in the middle of the room. Casting a hard shadow over his frame stood Jack. Hidden face and all, waiting patiently for you to wake.

“Is this what I get for giving you a chance?” You asked hoarsely into the silence.

Jack stepped forward and knelt down in front of you, knife still in hand but not worried you’d fight back. You don’t think you could even if you tried.

“I appreciate the gesture.” He said simply. He didn’t mean it. “But the only thing better than killing Jacob is hurting you first.”

You gave him a weak smile. “I appreciate your honesty, Jack.”

He stood up then and walked out taking the lantern with him and locking the door behind him. You sat there in pain for hours before hauling yourself up and stumbling to the door. Your wrist was definitely twisted, if not broken. And upon further inspection while you were up, covered in bruises and cuts covered in dried blood from the fight.  
The hall outside didn’t give you much to go on. All you knew was that it was dark and damp. Where Jack had found a place like this was beyond your imagination. It seemed oddly fitting for his dastardly plan. You prayed Jacob was safe, and putting the clues together before Jack killed you.

You waited, weak but healed enough to attempt to fight back. After a few days, you could open your eye again. It still hurt.

You didn’t want to admit it but when Jack came back you flattened yourself against the wall and hoped childishly that he wouldn’t see you. He wasted no time grabbing your collar and heaving you upwards until your feet didn’t touch the ground. Without a word he swiped his knife across your cheek. You felt the blood start to drop down your face, turning your stomach. It wasn’t deep enough to need stitches not light enough to not leave a mark. At least this one was prettier than the last.

“What does Jacob know, my pet?”

“Do you think he told me everything?” You asked him.

“Let’s not play games.”

“You love playing games.”

In response he hit you with the end of his knife in your bruised eye again. You let out a small shout. He asked you again and again. You didn’t tell him. He kept beating you until you went limp.

When you woke, you could barely move. Jack was sitting against the door looking bored. He slid a worn plate over to you. It had the end of bread on it and half an apple that had already went brown.

“Why feed me?” You croaked out barely lifting your head off the stone floor.

“What’s the fun if you’re dead?” He asked you. “I have water when you’re ready.”

“How kind of you.” You seethed.

This happened almost daily, slowly breaking you. Bit by bit. Sometimes he’d stay to give you food, most times he beat you. There was a few times where you woke and he was waiting for you. Dagger not in sight, but still terrifying. You talked then, until you got too exhausted to respond, or he became bored.

When you heard his breathing you shot up from your laying position, bracing yourself against the wall for the initial blow. It never came.

“I thought you were better than this.” You seethed out. “Why Jack?”

“Jacob liberated the people, but where was he when my mother was slaughtered by Templar’s? Where was he when I was in the madhouse?”

“He freed you. Took you in. Gave you a higher purpose. He raised you like his own.” You managed to frown.

“You both did.” He noted. “But that means nothing when she was taken away from me due to his carelessness.”

“Then why not kill me. I was involved every step of the way.”

“This isn’t your fight, and I regret to pull you into it but you happened to be in the way.” Jack replied coolly. There was silence before he spoke again. “How can nothing be true and everything be permitted?”

“That’s up to you to decide, Jack. Regardless of the creed, you still killed innocents.”

“Sent by Jacob.”

“Because you twisted the creed to serve your own vendetta. You need help, lad.”

“Something to be admired is your hope, pet.” He stood up and opened the door. “But it makes you weak. It’ll be a pleasure to rip you up.”

He left you alone for almost a week after that. Soon you lost count of the days. What was the point? You were going to die anyway. You stopped eating, stopped trying to fight back. You refused to say a thing. What would Evie think of you now? Pathetic or brave? Clever or a complete tit? Your mind wandered. Would she miss you? Would she cry? Will her and Jacob ever find your body?

Jack came to see you one day. You couldn’t care to flinch anymore. He twirled his fancy knife in his finger tips as he strode towards you. With ease he pulled you up so you were face to face.

“It’s a big day today, pet.” He chuckled darkly. “Your precious twins are coming.”

You opened your good eye (which had a fresh wound on the brow which stung when the wind from Jack coming and going hit it. At least you could see out of that one) at the mention of the twins. Plural. Evie was here.

“I’ll bring you their bodies.” He went on. “Maybe I’ll kill Jacob first, and rip Miss Frye apart in front of you. I know how close you two were.”

You couldn’t even moan in response to him. They were coming. Jack promptly slid his blade into your gut, careful not to hit anything important within you. He couldn’t have you dying on him. He was keen on that. At the knife in your body, you willed a small grunt of displeasure. Your insides were screaming. Jack lowered you against the wall again. In the light of the hall glaring into your eyes so when they came, they’d see you. Jack left you bleeding, prepping himself for the fight of his entire twisted crusade.

*

You were fighting to stay awake, the limp hand over your wound doing nothing except smudging dirt into it. You were there for hours but you really had no sense of time anymore. Could have been minutes, also could have been days.

Multiple pairs of footsteps reached your ears. “Rookie?” Jacob called your name softly. His breath was shot out of him when Evie pushed him away to get a look at you like a caged animal.

“Oh, love.” Evie sighed.

“Welcome to the reunion Frye’s!” Called Jack happily.

They ran off to deal with the problem at hand. They were to surely die. Maybe Jack would make good on his promise and rip Evie apart in front of you. That way you’ll at least see her one last time. Your health was slowly deteriorating, staying awake becoming harder and harder. You couldn’t give up, not yet. You had to see Evie. One last time. The phrase began to repeat itself inside your head. Evie, one last time. Over and over again.

You were jostled from the haze and fear filled your entire body. Not again. You didn’t want to be ripped anymore.

“Rookie.” She said urgently.

She started to inspect your wounds, you were in and out of the foggy haze that threatened to overtake you. Were there more voices around?

“It’s over Rookie.” Jacob said into the void.

“We’re here.” Evie confirmed.

You willed your eyes open. Evie, in all her shining glory was there. She looked exhausted but she was there, seeing if you were okay. Jacob hovered behind her, equally as worried. He had a cut on his head, would he be okay? Evie pulled you into a hug to assure you of your safety. You let the haze take you then. You had your one last time.


	14. Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: An old best friend of Rookie's returns wanting revenge and poses a threat to Evie and Jacob (and also the creed) resulting in Rookie and the friend fighting and rookie has to put him down or her it's up to you (At first the friend doesn't know that rookie is an assassin)

“Maggie! Please, we don’t have to do this.“ You told your once closest friend.

You heard the gun click as she pulled the hammer back. You were in her home when she caught you, looking for every ounce of information your could find. Anything to put her and her husband back so Jacob and Evie could get the upper hand. You put your hands up slowly. She told you to not turn around. Probably easier for her to kill you if she couldn’t see your face.

“Don’t try to talk me out of this like you always have.” She scoffed, clearly angry. “How could you associate with such… Savages!”

“Are you referring to the street gang or the assassins?” You asked cheekily.

“Join the Templar’s. Join me, and it can go back to the two of us, raising hell. Like the good old days.”

You sighed with the shake of your head. “Have you’ve considered that the Templar’s are oppressing the people exactly like how Smithy oppressed us? I rather die than join you and your Order. If you wouldn’t mind shooting me now, that’d be great. It’ll give you a little more time to live your life and it’ll save me from your droning.”

Maggie had showed up a few days ago looking for you saying she heard of Smithy’s death. She was one of the ladies that did a lot of Smithy’s bidding so he didn’t get caught exchanging goods. The two of you got close and when Smithy had a bad night one day, you sent her to Bristol. Back to her parents. Maggie acted tough but she was just too soft. Turns out she married a Templar and one thing lead to another and the two of them were sent to London to neutralize the Frye’s, doing so by using you. It only proved that the Templar’s didn’t know there were more than just the Frye’s and that they clearly underestimated you.

Maggie was furious when she found out. You and Evie were keeping an eye out for them when she caught you both lurking on the roof. Before she could pull out her pistol the two of you had vanished. Her catching you in the act now was all a big rouse. You knew she’d tell her husband and you knew they’d come back here. Catching you red handed only angered her more. The twins were waiting outside. You hoped they neutralized the Mister already so you didn’t get shot. Maggie called for her husband. He didn’t show, didn’t even respond for that matter.

“He’s dead, Mags.” You told her.

“No!” She shouted at you. Her voice was quivering.

You risked turning your head to take a look at her. You couldn’t tell if they were angry or upset but the tears were there. Her hand was shaking as well. Unbeknownst to her was that the twins were at the door. Evie looked at you, waiting for your cue to strike. You gave a nod, closing your eyes as she did the deed.

The sound of the hidden blade. And the drop of Maggie’s body filled the silent room. You rushed over and held her hand.

“May the father of understanding guide you.” She rasped out before dying.

You stood up and ushered the twins out. You needed a pint, or five to wash the day away. “Why is it that everyone I know is a Templar?” You asked them.

“Heather hasn’t proved to be one.” Evie provided unhelpfully.


	15. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Rookie starts having a panic attack and Evie finds her, while trying to calm rookie down she passes out and the rest is all up to you :)

You were sat in the middle of Evie’s car with various papers around you trying to make heads and tails of the nonsense. They all were related but everything was out of order and didn’t make sense. You’ve been at this for hours and it looked like you’ve just created a bigger mess.

It was very overwhelming and you felt your heart start to beat faster. Your chest felt tight as well making it hard for you to breath. You were never going to get this done and everything was for nothing. You were useless. The antsy feeling started then and then you began to really worry about your health. What was happening to you? You were dying, this was certain.

You stood up and gripped your collar and pulled at it, stupidly trying to see if you could breath better. It wasn’t working. You glanced down at the mess surrounding you. Somehow your heart beat faster and your breath came up shorter. Your hands when to your hair, nailed digging into your scalp.

“Rookie?” Evie asked. Your entire body turned to look at her wide eyed and panicked. She let out a quick gasp and attached herself to you with a hug. You immediately took comfort in it, wrapping your arms around her middle tightly and hiding your face in her neck. “What did you find?”

You pulled back to look at her, breath still coming and going in little puffs, tears pricking at your eyes, a new dizzy feeling washing over you.

“Nothing! I found nothing! That’s the problem!” You wheezed out. “I’m useless!” More erratic breathing. “I can’t even put together a few pieces of paper!” Your head was swimming and blackness pricked at the corner of your vision. “I’ve been at this all goddamn day!”

“It’ll be alright. I’m here to help you!” She replied calmly.

“It won’t do any good, I’ve ruined it beyond repair.”

Like an unpleasant wave, the blackness washed over you and Evie was no more.

You woke still on the floor with Evie’s coat being used as a pillow. She knelt beside you patiently. You immediately frowned at her slightly bemused face.

“Facing death head on doesn’t worry you but being overwhelmed by paperwork sends you panicking?” She asked.

You huffed and turned into her to rest your head against her legs and curl your fingers comfortingly around the part of her weapons belt that tied around her thigh.

“When that happens, darling, take a step back, lay down and remember to take long slow breaths. You can hurt yourself.”

Put out and mostly embarrassed, you only snuggles closer to her, needing the comfort and gave her a grunt of agreement in response.


	16. Clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Rookie is chasing someone on the rooftops and she falls, Evie treats her wounds and rookie gets frustrated and angry because they got away. She accidentally takes it out on Evie

“Oi! Mr Ashton, look alive!“ You shouted to your target so he would sit up better so you could get a better shot at him. You tossed your knife with precision.

He narrowly missed it by ducking back down and took off running up the stairs headed for the roof.

“They always run!” You complained and ran after him, Evie close behind you.

The weather was dismal, raining since the morning so you dreaded having to chase him. The man was agile, you’d give him that and he gave you a run for your money. Looking ahead you could see he’d have to jump across the street where the road narrowed.

“I’ll cut him off across the street!” You told Evie. “Keep him running!”

“Be careful!” She called after you as you were already zip-lining across the wide busy street.

Everything went according to plan. Ashton, slightly ahead of your both, jumped across the road, barely catching himself on the ledge. He scrambled up and he just got to his feet when you jumped the small alley gap to the roof he was on. You tried to slow yourself but ended up sliding past him on the wet shingles and down the slope, hitting your shoulder at an awkward angle. You caught yourself on the ledge by your fingertips, which didn’t last long due to the sharp pain in your arm that jolted you enough for you to let go. You fell halfway onto a planter, slowing your fall barely and used the good arm to dangle yourself long enough for you to get your feet under you for the most part before dropping an entire floor down. Your landing was awful due to the pain you were in. However you were lucky to not be dead so you sighed lightly and leaned against the wall to gather your wits. You really mucked it up this time.

The tapping for Evie’s boots running down the cobblestone alley in which you landed in made you look up.

“Are you alright!” She asked already examining you.

“A few bruises.” You admitted.

“How about a dislocated shoulder and way looks like a decent scrape on your cheek.” She touched the spot gingerly. You didn’t want to flinch but you did. The spot was tender. Everywhere was tender. “Let’s get you home and sorted.”

“Ashton, did you get him?” You asked letting her throw your good arm around her shoulder.

“Not this time.” She answered.

You stopped. “Did you let him get away?”

“Course not. He was gone the second you went by him.”

“I let him escape.” You frowned.

“Let’s talk about this when you’re better?” She asked.

You were silent all the way to your lodgings. Miss Jones wasn’t around luckily. You didn’t think you could handle her right now. The pain in your arm was starting to become unbearable. Evie gave you a frown before maneuvering you to one of the outer corners of the room. Your shoulder sticking out.

“Take a long deep breath. Relax, on three.” She placed one hand on your chest to hold you against the wall and the other hand on your shoulder gently getting ready to pull it towards her and back where it belonged. “One.”

She pulled your arm harshly and you felt your arm shift back. The sudden pain made you clench your teeth and yell.

“Ah, fuck!” You cursed moving your arm around for any problems. Luckily it didn’t hurt like it was. Only a bit tender.

“I’m sorry.” She looked almost guilty. “Jacket off. I want to assess the damage.”

You did as you were told and sat on the bed for her to clean your scrapes.

“Im useless.” You said softly.

“No you’re not.” Evie turned from the medical box you kept around with a wet cloth, and some bandages.

“I let him get away. I had been following him for months!” You argued, voice rising slightly in your rage. “You should have just left me and went after him.”

“You fell off a roof! I wasn’t about to ignore you!” She looked horrified. She removed the cloth from your face to give you a stern look.

“Don’t let personal feelings compromise the mission.” You told her before standing up and finding a change of clothes.

She turned to face you, clearly getting frustrated with your behaviour. “Don’t quote my own father at me. You know thats bollocks to begin with.” You sighed with a roll of your eyes. She continued a little more calmly, but not by much. “I understand that you’re angry with yourself. But don’t you dare take it out on me. It’s not the end of the world and we will catch him next time.” She sounded angry almost.

You looked at her shocked, your anger almost disappearing at the realization that you were well and truly being a prick. She was in the right, she always was.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled shamefully looking at your toes.


	17. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l-church asked: This one just popped into my head. Since you already did Christmas and New Years how about Valentine's Day?

Evie and you were having a nice stroll through the streets of London. It was cold and you were thoroughly unprepared for the weather. Couples were walking hand in hand heading to dinner or a film ready to have a nice romantic evening. Every store front was decorated with various hearts in red, pink and white. It was all a bit sickeningly really. You never understood the appeal. Overly priced chocolate, meals and the expectation was too much for you to ever bother before.

Then came Evie. The thought came to you, to take her out for a lovely time… But then work got in the way, like it always did and next thing you knew, the day was here and you had nothing planned. It was a miracle that the two of you could even go out for a walk in the first place. And even then, it was scouting out the streets to make sure no one was causing trouble.

Evie made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat as she looked around at everyone. You didn’t say anything but she caught you giving her a quizzical look.  
“You didn’t go out of your way for this day did you?” She asked. “I should have told you before hand that I hate it.”

“I never have bothered before, but I did think about doing something. Then you kept me busy to the point where I didn’t have time.” You gave a casual shrug. Tension that you didn’t know was there faded away at her distaste for the holiday. “I’m not a big fan of it myself.”

She let out a relieved sigh. “Thank god!” She squeezed your hand. “Tomorrow, we’ll pick up half price chocolate and watch movies.”

Excitement rose in you. You let out a groan. “God yes.” 

Which is how at three in the afternoon the next day, you sent a text to Jacob to leave you both alone before curling up into Evie’s lap in your pyjamas bringing the oversized bowl of miscellaneous Valentine’s Day chocolate with you.

As it happened, you made it through about one and a half films before getting distracted by Evie’s soft lips on your neck. Next thing you know, the film was paused, television shut off and Evie was holding your hand on the way to the bedroom. You couldn’t have asked for a more perfect afternoon. The two of you definitely weren’t celebrating Valentine’s Day, but you were excited to not celebrate it next year the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
